battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Geonosis - Attack of the Clones
Battlefront II Campaign mode: Part 1: Chapter 1: 501st Journal -- Geonosis: "Attack of the Clones" My first day as a member of the 501st. It was hot, it was sandy, chaotic. Nothing at all like the simulations on Kamino. Of course that's pretty much the way it was for all of us, wasn't it? All that breeding, all those years of training... it doesn't really prepare you for the all the screaming, all the blood, does it? Frankly I'm still amazed we ever made it through the first hour, never mind the first day. Objectives These are the objectives, as told to you by your commanding officer: 1.) "Your simulation days are over, trooper. This is a real battle. And if you mess up you'll really end up in a world of pain. Now get out there! 2.) "Some activity has been reported in the vicinity of Checkpoint Alpha. Get there and secure the area." 3.) "Droid scouts have been detected in the area! Take them out before they can report our position." 4.) "Nice work, clone. Let's hope those scouts didn't get word back to their army. Now, finish off that damaged hailfire droid using your thermal detonators." 5.) "Good job. Now the droid army is headed this way. Capture the downed Techno Union ship to secure a stronger foothold for our troops." 6.) "Our troops need health and ammo! Go to the Techno Union ship and switch to the engineer class at the command post there." 7.) "Good. Now use your fusioncutter to repair the health and ammo droid." 8.) "Nice work, trooper. The CIS have sent in a column of spider walkers! Get to the AT-TE, clone, and make it fast!" 9.) "Now take one of those walkers down before they do some serious damage." 10.) "A Geonosian got killed and dropped a holocron on top of the Techno Union ship. Use the command post to switch to the jet trooper class." 11.) "Now use your jump jets to get up there and acquire that holocron, and bring it back to Checkpoint Alpha. Who knows what secrets it might hold?" 12.) "The CIS are holed up in the cliff bunker. Get up there and take over that post. It will give us a strong vantage point on the battlefield." 13.) "We need some snipers to pick off some droids, and help thin out the CIS forces. Grab a sniper rifle, and take out some droids." 14.) "Those spider walkers are tearing us to ribbons. Get to a CP, and switch to the heavy trooper class." 15.) "Now take your rocket launcher and give one of those spiders a taste of some heavy fire." 16.) "Master Windu has arrived on the battlefield. A lightsaber will come in handy against these droids. Let's knock down the CIS reinforcements a bit." 17.) "We have to push the CIS back. Take over their bunker to the north." 18.) "Good job. May the Force be with you." Ending Journal Incredibly, the 501st survived the crucible of Geonosis, emerging battle-hardened, and ready for whatever the war would throw at us. Synopsis All in all, this is a very fun level to introduce you to the aspects of the game. While it is very easy if you are at all familiar with Star Wars Battlefront II, it will still entertain you by letting you easily take out the droid forces. You also get to play as Mace Windu and go through most of the avalible units for Clone Troopers, the exception only being the Clone Commander. A fun thing to do, once the clone army and droid army start fighting (right after you repair the health droid and ammunition droid) is to ignore orders (no consequences for this) and to join the fight, which will go on and on since both sides have unlimited troops. The level will only progress when you follow orders. Enemies *Super Battle Droid *Assault Droid *Assassin Droid *Engineer Droid *Geonosian Boss No boss Links *Back to Campaign *Part 1: Chapter 2: Mygeeto - Amongst the Ruins Category:Campaign mode Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Need Update Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II